Seven Days Alt Genders
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: One last round shall we?
1. Day 0

**Welcome to Seven Days Alt. Genders, the final installment in the Seven Days series, and perhaps the most diverse of the stories in the Month of Futa, as it incorporates the majority of all the alts. Alrighty, let's begin shall we?**

* * *

 _Day 0_

"Are you sure?" The woman in the lab coat questioned, "We just barely got away with it these last two times thanks to them all technically signing the contracts. People are getting angrier about the 'fine print.' Not sure we can handle much more aggression over it."

The businesswoman sitting at the table with the three scientists looked to the other two, "I can smooth it over for one more round if you can get what we need. Will it be enough?"

The male scientist nodded, "We only need one more round. We've got… a very specific batch signed up this time. Some willing, some not, same as usual. Took awhile to get them, but they'll get the last of the data we need."

"Are we sure it'll be enough?" The female scientist asked, clearly more nervous about their situation than the others, "If we get to the end of this and find out that we don't have all the data, we'll be out of luck."

"We'll get the data we need honey," the third scientist, a rather androgynous looking person who's true gender was unknown even in this tight knit inner circle, "Our well dressed friend even managed to get legendaries on board."

"Legendaries?" The female questioned in shock, the businesswoman nodding, "Wasn't easy, but we managed. With this last run through we can get the last of the data and be done with it before anyone's the wiser."

"Alright.. I'll sign off on it." The female scientist said. She'd been the only hold out, and less than a minute after her signature was on the document, the five students who'd signed up; of which only two knew what they were really signing up for, were knocked out via sleeping powder and taken away to begin the experiment.

"Here's to another successful seven days darlings~" The androgynous scientist purred, raising their glass.

* * *

 **For reasons that should be very clear I would hope, I will now explain the alt. genders that I'll be working with through this story, in case any readers are unfamiliar with my system.**

 **Futa: female with cock, plain and simple, unable to impregnate females.**

 **D-girl (Dick Girl): Female with a cock and balls, but no pussy meaning they can knock up females but not get knocked up; yes that means they basically have all the components of men, but to make their D-girl status clear, they also have all female traits cranked to eleven, hence D-girls so soften having massive DD breasts and tend to lactate heavily.**

 **Herm: direct 50/50 split between male or female, with all the features of both.**

 **Shemale: male with pussy, plain and simple, unable to be knocked up.**

 **C-boy (Cunt Boy): male with pussy but no cock, thus able to be knocked up but unable to knock up others. You'd expect that, like D-girls, their male features are exaggerated, and while this is the case occasionally, they tend to sometimes just have more of the twink boy look, their non-female status really only marked by them not having tits; though I suppose this technically means there's no difference between a C-boy and a tomboy, but eh.**


	2. Day 1

_Day 1_

Kali woke up groggily, and realized two things. The first was that she was stark naked, her D-girl body visible to anyone. The second was that she was in an empty room in an empty building, the one thing in it. It took her mind a few seconds to catch up and realize what was happening.

She'd read the fine print and knew full well what was happening, though she'd not been expecting to get drugged and left naked in an abandoned building. She was starting to think she'd been scammed; until the first pokemon for her to play with entered the room.

She was a cute little Kirlia who approached slowly. She blushed deeply at the sight of Kali's member, which had already been stiff with her morning wood as she woke up, and stiffened further now that she had her little friend around.

As she was able to read Kali's mind, she knew exactly what she was there to do, and though she was still a bit shy, decided to take the initiative. She walked over, lowering to her knees. Kali grinned as she watched the Kirlia's head move to her length, beginning to lick slowly up and down her length.

Kali moaned softly as she felt it, member throbbing as she felt the soft tongue as she felt it. She was too eager though, and as soon as her member was lubricated enough by it, she pushed up, picking the Kirlia up and holding her against the wall.

She blushed from the boldness of it as she felt the human's cock ram roughly into her pussy, stretching the tight hole around it as she began to pump her hips. Kali moaned happily as she felt how tight the psychic was, her pussy squeezing tight around her length.

This, she thought, was going to be a great week.

* * *

Jenna had not read the fine print, so when she woke up naked in a dark, albeit well furnished mansion, she immediately panicked.

She was used to having her futanari nature hidden, afraid of how people would react to it. But now she couldn't hide, as there wasn't any clothing. More to the point, she didn't know why she didn't have anything on, or how she'd gotten into this building.

She headed off, looking throughout it for the exit.

After going down several stairs, finding many carpeted rooms with furniture inside, she realized that there weren't any doors. Not between rooms, none leading out, not even any windows with the only light being from the house's lights.

As she continued to search, she began to shudder, feeling extremely cold all of a sudden. She wasn't sure what was causing it, but she knew it wouldn't be good if she couldn't warm herself up.

She didn't notice the pair of red eyes hiding in her shadow, and so instead entered one of the many bedrooms to pick up a blanket to cover herself with.

However, the moment she reached the bed and reached out to the blanket, the ghost type hiding in her shadow phased out of it and bent her over the bed.

Jenna yelped in surprise as the Gengar held her against the bed, giving her no warning as it thrust hard into her pussy. He groaned in delight as he felt her tight, formly virgin pussy squeeze around his thick, purple length.

As he listened to her yelp in surprise and pain, the Gengar stretched out his long tongue. It wrapped around Jenna's member, finding it stiff.

Jenna wasn't sure why she was so hard, she shouldn't have been enjoying herself, but against what she wanted, she moaned out as she felt the Gengar's unnaturally long tongue wrap around and begin stroking her cock.

Was… was she actually enjoying this?

* * *

Alex sat up, looking around in confusion.

The hermaphrodite (they tended to alternate male and female pronouns just to keep things interesting, and was feeling a bit female today) had not read the small print, and didn't know what she was doing in what looked like rocky mountainous terrain.

She tried to keep a level head though and stood up.

She was naked, but honestly she already spent most of her time naked whenever she wasn't in public, so it was fine. She went looking around, following what sounded like grunting. She found something she wasn't expecting-though to be fair she wasn't expecting anything at this point-a masturbating pokemon.

A Fraxure to be specific. The dragon type was needing to use its small hands to stroke its member, groaning as it tried desperately to get itself off. It looked almost painful, and it was more out of caring than knowledge or personal desire that drove Alex to walk over, hips swaying seductively to attract the dragon type.

She was a firm believer that there were two types of people, those who would fuck/let themselves get fucked by a pokemon if the opportunity presented itself, and liars. The Fraxure looked up as she approached, seeing her lower onto her fours and shake her hips for him.

The dragon type asked no questions, immediately pinning her against the hard stone beneath and ramming into her pussy. Both moaned as the Fraxure pumped hard into her pussy, his balls slapping against hers as they rutted hard on the ground.

She was still confused, but it was shaping up to be an interesting day.

* * *

Jack woke with a moan, blinking rapidly from the sudden sunlight in his eyes as he tried to identify the sensation he was feeling.

The shemale was naked, member and pussy both in full view; the latter getting attention from something. He was laying on hard ground, rough-terrain with wild grass.

Looking down, he realized that a Houndour was between his legs, licking at his pussy, his throbbing hard member rubbing against the pokemon's soft furry head.

He blushed as he felt it, moaning louder as his hips bucked reflexively against her.

Realizing the human was awake, the fire type lifted its head, licking along his member instead. He moaned even louder, member throbbing as he felt it.

Once it was slick, the Houndour walked over until it was fully on top of her. The Houndour's hips dropped hard, the shemale realizing it was a female as his length was forced hard into her tight, warm cunt.

He groaned as he laid down, letting her have her way with his body. It was only now that his mind fully woke up and he realized what was happening.

He'd read the fine print and been thrilled by the idea; thrilled even more that he felt the hot canine pokemon's cunt milking his cock.

* * *

Casey had not read the small print.

When the naked cunt boy opened his eyes and looked around, finding himself in what looked for all the world like a giant metal box, he gave a whimper of fear.

He flinched when he heard a sound like a door somewhere above him open and shut. Moments later, his eyes widened as he saw the pokemon who flew down towards him: Deoxys.

The legendary alien pokemon looked at the C-boy, remaining perfectly still for a few moments, silent, watching. Then, Casey made the mistake of moving. The moment his legs uncrossed and his pussy was visible, the Deoxys moved to Casey at impossible speed, tendril arms uncoiling into four long individual tendrils.

The legendary lifted Casey into the air, his chest pressing against the human's back. He held Casey by his ankles and wrists, the tendrils making sure they were spread out as much as possible as a member made of coils similar to the ones composing his arms becoming visible.

It uncoiled, becoming two ten inch cocks, one red, one blue. Casey screamed as he was pulled down hard, his two holes stretched by the rough, painful penetration as it stretched his body out.

He screamed, but wasn't sure anyone was around to hear him as the Deoxys' cocks hammered into him mercilessly.

* * *

 **Yes, the alternating pronouns for Alex is just my way of compromising.**

 **I hate using the words 'they' and 'them' for herms because it sound extremely offensive to me (as it seems to imply they aren't human beings) but when I used female pronouns for Stevonnie (who for the record is mathematically, provably more female than male, honestly you could probably get away with saying Steven is a shemale, as he's literally described as being half Rose) I got-and am still getting-shit for it.**

 **And since I know gender fluidity is not only a thing, but one that tends to be most common in herms (for rather obvious reasons) I figured it was a good way to prevent any arguments going forward.**


	3. Day 2

_Day 2_

The Kirlia had been gone when Kali woke up. The dick girl had continued fucking her against the wall for more than an hour after she'd passed out, filling her womb several times over with cum.

She supposed she'd had her fill of fun and left. Kali didn't mind, and left the building to look for more. Once outside she realized it wasn't just the building that was abandoned, it was the entire town.

Perhaps not a town at all, just a fake town built for this. Kali shrugged, walking around until she found another pokemon. When she did, it was another psychic type, a sleeping Abra laying against a bench.

She wasn't surprised she was asleep, Abras slept eighteen hours, but she she wondered if it was morally alright to just start drilling the unaware pokemon.

Then, when the psychic type started projecting images telepathically into Kali's mind, showing her eating the sleeping Abra out and then fucking her on the bench, she realized she wasn't as unaware as she looked, and it was definitely alright.

She walked over and parted the Abra's legs and plunged her tongue into the tiny psychic type's pussy, member already stiffening in anticipation of stuffing it.

* * *

Jenna had continued her search through the house after the Gengar had gone away, leaving several thick loads of cum inside of her pussy, and having swallowed several of hers.

She wasn't sure why she'd cum so hard so many times, and tried hard not to think about it. She didn't like it she told herself, she couldn't.

She kept looking through the house, finding her way to what looked like one of those indoor gardening areas, though like the rest of the house there weren't any windows, so how there were so many plants, all of them healthy, Jenna couldn't say. She continued through until she found another doorway and started on her way out.

Before she could actually escape though, a long, wooden root/vine wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from it.

Jenna yelped as her body hit against the wooden body of the Trevenant. Its wooden vines held her legs as far apart as it could and tied her arms behind her body.

Its hands reached around her body and painfully groped her chest as another few vines rose up, driving into her pussy hard.

Jenna screamed out, gritting her teeth as her cock began to stiffen from the stimulation. She whimpered as she felt another vine reach around and wrap around her cock, beginning to stroke it as she was fucked.

She didn't like it she told herself, she didn't like it…

so why did it feel so good?

* * *

Alex had been walking around the mountainous area.

He'd had a fun time yesterday with the Fraxure, but he really did need to find her way home from wherever the hell he had ended up.

He was sidetracked quite immediately though, hearing another odd sound that drew his attention. It was less of a grunting sound than yesterday, more of an elongated groaning. Following it, Alex found another dragon type, also fooling with itself.

It was an Altaria, grinding herself against the ground to attempt jilling off. Alex sighed, this pokemon looking even more desperate for pleasure than the last one.

He definitely couldn't leave this one alone. He approached her, catching the Altaria off guard as he grabbed onto her soft, fluffy cloud like feathers as he lifted her up gently.

The Altaria didn't struggle, wanting it, needing it. She moaned out in pleasure as she felt Alex's member ram into her needy pussy, penetrating deeply. Altaria males had on average members that would be considered small by humans.

An average human member would have been a little overwhelming for the breed, and Alex's above average length had her screaming out in pleasure, hips grinding hard against the human herm to help her. Alex grunted, pulling her body hard against his own, moaning in glee at the feeling around his length.

Confused as he was about his situation, he had to admit, he was loving it.

* * *

Jack knew the Cacturne was following him.

Despite its creepy stalking of him, he wasn't afraid, as he knew from the contract that he'd signed that it was only out for pleasure, not to hurt him in any way.

Jack played along with the Cacturne's desire to hunt him, pretending to be afraid and even starting to run off. The Cacturne chased him, moving remarkably fast for having such a hard member while he did so.

Jack was so focused on the male Cacturne chasing him, he didn't notice the female until he ran right into her. The crash didn't phase her, but it nearly knocked Jack to the ground. He was caught by the male Cacturne as he fell and lifted back up.

The female Cacturne giggled. Jack wondered if these two were working together, perhaps even mates. The female Cacturne lined Jack's member up to her pussy as the male Cacturne lined up to his.

The grass type pokemon rammed his hips forward, thrusting into Jack's pussy as the force of the thrust pushed his cock into the female Cacturne.

He moaned out as both ends of his body were pleasured, the Cacturne moaning in delight, both reaching around and holding onto each other, hips pumping hard against the human's body.

He moaned between them, realizing that they were more or less using him like a sex toy; fucking each other with him as a sort of proxy.

He wasn't sure why, but this only made the pleasure better.

* * *

Casey woke with a groan, his body still sore from the previous day's railing.

He wasn't sure how long it had lasted, he'd intermittently blacked out from it, but he was glad it was over. The wonder of meeting a legendary had been somewhat tarnished by what said legendary had done to him.

He turned his attention to his situation, but barely had the time to wonder where he was once again before he heard the sound from above him once again.

He tensed in fear, expecting the Deoxys to return for round two. But it wasn't a Deoxys that flew down, but rather a much gentler looking legendary: Celebi.

The fairy like time traveler flew down to him, looking at him with fascination. The Celebi flew closer to him, but paused. She frowned, seemingly able to sense the pain he was feeling from the day before. She held out her hands, using an ability to heal him.

The pain vanished quite immediately, and he blinked in surprise at it being gone. She smiled, floating down and gently pushing the C-boys legs apart.

He was wary about it, afraid that it would hurt again, but the Celebi seemed so kind. He moved his legs apart slowly, giving the Celebi space to move her head between them, beginning to gently lick at his pussy.

This legendary seemed more focused on pleasuring than being pleasured, and Casey sighed in a combination of relief and pleasure as he laid back, letting her eat him out.


	4. Day 3

_Day 3_

Kali had been walking around the empty town in search of more fun. Her member was already stiff from her morning wood, as she'd been unwilling to stroke herself. She knew she'd find something eventually.

Sure enough, after a little more searching, she found the next pokemon; a Meditite sitting cross-legged on the ground.

Kali wasn't sure if this pokemon was in on the experiment, nor did she care. She was horny, and this pokemon had the tightest ass she'd ever seen. She hurried over to the Meditite, grabbing it by surprise.

The Meditite gasped as he was pushed onto his stomach, his ass left exposed for Kali to plunge her member into.

He yelped as he felt her thick, throbbing rod force into his hole. Kali groaned from how tightly his muscled, virgin asshole gripping her shaft.

She didn't stop, unable to at this point, it felt too good. Her hips pumped hard back and forth, her balls slapping against him as she tried to work more of her length into the cute little Meditite, who thankfully had started to enjoy the feeling of it.

If he hadn't, he would have been in for a very, very long day.

* * *

Jenna was getting even more wary of everything around her. With how hard she'd gotten off the last two times she'd been pounced on by the ghost types, she wasn't sure what would happen to her if she got jumped again.

She shouldn't have been enjoying it.

But.. she clearly had, she'd been upset when she woke up and the Trevenant was gone. So when she found herself in a room of toys, and realized that one of them was moving, she realized that she didn't actually want to try fleeing. She was excited. No matter what she told herself, she wanted to know what would happen to her next.

The Banette tackled her from the shadows, knocking her onto her ass. The ghostly animated doll grinned down at the futa, rubbing her soft, plush foot along her length to stiffen it.

The first female ghost type to find her Jenna realized, her cock rising to attention when she realized which end of the fucking she'd be on this time. The Banette grinned, dropping her hips hard to impale herself on Jenna's cock.

She moaned happily, beginning to pounce herself on Jenna's solid member. She glared at her when she tried to move though, reminding her that the pokemon were still in charge.

* * *

Alex genuinely had no idea how she'd ended up with the Goodra. Really she didn't. But she couldn't honestly say she was minded much, as the feeling of the tight pussy milking her cock as she bounced up and down on the herm's cock was quite pleasing.

The slime from the dragon type's body had dripped down and coated her body, acting as a sort of glue and binding her to the ground beneath her. When Alex realized this, she filled in the blanks and supposed she'd technically been kidnapped.

Worth it, she thought to herself as she watched the female Goodra's large breasts bounce with each rough movement of her hips, body glistening from the slime coating her.

It only grew better when the Goodra moved her tail down, toying with Alex's balls and pussy, going back and forth between them teasingly.

Alex grit her teeth as she felt her balls tighten, wondering how long she'd be able to hold in her climax. The Goodra seemed intent on making sure it wasn't very long, grinding her hips down hard to milk the herm's cock as her tail toyed down below.

If it was a contest of stamina this slimy dragon wanted, she'd get it.

* * *

Jack had gone a few hours through the day without finding whatever pokemon he was meant to have fun with today. He wasn't sure where they were, and so just decided to wander around the rough terrain in search of them.

His search proved fruitful, and he soon found a lovely Salazzle sitting on a flat stone with several male Salandit worshipping at her feet. Jack had to admit, he actually felt sorry for the males.

If they just broke free and had a little free will, they'd be capable of evolving. Then maybe they'd form a female Salandit harem. That being said, he to fell to his knees and crawled over when ordered by the Salazzle.

She took his head and buried it between her legs, holding it in place with her strong legs, moaning as he back eating her out.

At her order, the male Salandit began playing with his body, and Jack moaned against the Salazzle's pussy as he felt tongues against his cock, inside his ass, and working diligently inside of his pussy. The Salazzle groaned as her hips bucked against the shemale's face, wanting more.

She had this human for the day, and intended to enjoy it.

* * *

Casey was in a much better mood now, having had a much nicer time with the Celebi. So when he heard the noise from above him again, he was a little hopeful.

Once again it was legendaries that flew down, two of them this time: Mew and Mewtwo.

Casey stayed against the wall, unsure what they would do. Mew floated over, giving the C-boy a smile as she moved down and kissed him gently.

She moved herself down, licking at his pussy gently. He stopped her though, as he felt guilty for not giving Celebi as much attention as he'd gotten. He pulled her up, moving his head between her legs and beginning to lick at her pink pussy.

She moaned happily, holding onto his head as he ate her out. He very nearly forgot Mewtwo's presence until his position was changed psychically. He was pushed onto his fours, face still pressed against Mew's pussy as Mewtwo's member lined up and rammed into his pussy with no warning to him.

He yelped in surprise and a bit of pain, as Mewtwo's throbbing rod was even larger than Deoxys'. Only had one though, so he couldn't..

Before Casey could even finish the thought, Mewtwo's long, thick tail plunged into his ass, stretching it and pumping into him from both sides as he continued to eat Mew out, both psychics moaning from the pleasure.

Casey was starting to regret his voice to be generous.


	5. Day 4

_Day 4_

Kali had been resting on the stairs leading into a building.

She'd been looking around for the next pokemon, though couldn't find them anywhere. She decided to wait for the pokemon to come to her. She knew from the previous reports that it would whether she wanted to or not, and she very much did.

She was right, and soon enough the psychic pokemon approached her; a Jynx.

Kali was hit with the urge to track down anyone who'd ever insulted the look of the psychic/ice type as she watched her move up the stairs, her every step a rhythmic dancing that sent her hips and breasts bouncing seductively, and feeding them all their own teeth.

She was fucking gorgeous, and she knew it to, giving Kali a teasing grin as she moved down to her knees in front of Kali, taking her cock between her large purple tits and beginning to stroke her with them. Kali moaned happily at the feeling, even louder when the Jynx wrapped her plump lips around her length, sucking her tip as her breasts stroked her shaft.

Kali's hips thrust eagerly up against her, member twitching at the idea of bending her over the top step and drilling her purple pussy.

* * *

Jenna bit her lip as she looked at the Mimikyu.

The ghost type was sulking in the corner of one of the doll rooms, to ashamed of itself to even try pouncing on the futa.

This ghost type obviously didn't want to hurt or scare her, it just wanted affection; but didn't seem to believe that they deserved it. Jenna knew she could walk away, but she already felt guilty just for thinking it, and knew she couldn't just ignore the poor thing.

She walked over to the Mimikyu, crouching down next to them and offering the ghost type a little attention if they were up for it. The Mimikyu jumped up, hugging Jenna happily before dropping down between her legs.

Jenna couldn't see what the Mimikyu was doing, the pikachu cloth cover obscuring the action, but it felt like all the world like her cock was being sucked by two mouths at once while a third's tongue-thicker and longer than her own member-plunged into her pussy to eat her out.

It seemed the shy ghost type had gotten extremely good at pleasuring others in an attempt to garner more attention. Jenna couldn't speak for anyone else, but she was on the edge of her climax within moments.

And yet she still didn't even know what gender the Mimikyu was…

* * *

Alex had met the first pokemon in these mountains that he was not a particularly large fan of.

He'd only approached the Druddigon to see if he needed any help, as all the pokemon he'd encountered so far had been in need of attention. And while the same was definitely true of this Druddigon, he was being a tad too aggressive for Alex's liking.

He'd been willing to cope with the Druddigon's unreasonably large member so long as he'd been allowed to be in control of it so he could lube the dragon's cock up and then ride him at his own pace; but the Druddigon wasn't having it.

He was determined to go in dry and plow Alex against the stone ground. Alex attempted to run away to prevent waking up the following morning with numb legs, but quickly found it wasn't any use and accepted his fate.

He came to a halt, laying down on the floor with his legs spread apart. He closed his eyes and braced himself as the Druddigon's scaly cock lined up to his pussy. It didn't look like it'd fit at all, but the dragon type was determined.

Alex gulped hoping he'd at least survive the encounter.

* * *

Jack could hear the sound of the pokemon stalking him, though wasn't sure what precisely it was.

He grinned, member slowly hardening in anticipation as he continued forward, making his hips sway seductively as he continued forward to try and lure out whatever was following him.

Happily it worked, and the Houndoom revealed itself, approaching Jack the same way it probably approached its prey.

Jack wondered for a moment if the Houndour he'd met on the first day had evolved and followed him, but upon seeing the throbbing hard canine pokemon cock, he figured it was highly unlikely.

The Houndoom ran forward, jumping up onto Jack and pinning him on his front, hard cock ramming into him. The fire type missed Jack's pussy, penetrating his asshole instead.

Jack yelped, but didn't struggle, not wanting a bite from the fire type.

He'd read about how pain from the Houndoom's fangs lasted for life, and that was assuming he didn't resort to a fire type attack. The Houndoom groaned as it thrust hard into Jack's ass, using it like a onahole.

Jack resolved to take it, as he may not have been used to taking it there, but it still felt good; if a little intense when he felt the Houndoom's cock begin to knot inside of him.

* * *

For the first time since appearing in this mysterious room, Casey woke up with the legendaries already inside of the room with him.

Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, the three legendary hounds stood around the C-boy, looking down at him with preemptively stiff members. Casey whimpered as he realized that he was about to be the cock sleeve for the three of them, but to their credit they at least allowed him to get into whatever position for it that he wanted.

Suicune laid down on his back, Casey crawling on top of him so the water type's member was lined up to his pussy, Raikou crawling over top and lining himself up to Casey's ass as Entei-slightly awkwardly-got into position to line his member up to Casey's mouth.

The three legendaries rammed into the cunt boy all at once, all moaning at once as their members began working into Casey's tight body. He squirmed around the legendaries cocks, serving all three of them as best as he could.

He wasn't sure if he actually enjoyed it or not. It wasn't as pleasing as the time with Celebi, but it did feel somehow reverint to be pleasing these three. It also didn't hurt as much as the time with the Deoxys.

At least, it didn't until the three legendaries all began knotting up at once; confirming officially that the three were in fact founds for Casey, though on reflection he could have gone without knowing.


	6. Day 5

_Day 5_

Kali had always wanted to rail a Gothorita.

Now, to be fair, she was a hardcore pokephile and had fantasized about fucking or being fucked by quite a great many pokemon; but it was Gothorita that she considered her pokemon waifu.

She wasn't sure why. Her best guess was that the goth aspect was just enough to make the dark/psychic type ever so slightly more fuckable than Kirlia, who was her second pick.

So when she found the Gothorita in an alleyway in between to of the empty buildings, she wasted no time with introductions. She walked right up to the psychic type, picking him up and holding him against the alley wall.

The gothorita seemed slightly surprised, though perhaps only from how bold Kali was being, then cried out as his tight, girly ass was stretched by Kali's thick D-girl cock. Kali grunted as her hips hammered back and forth against the Gothorita's ass, forcing her cock deeper.

The Gothorita's moans grew louder as he took Kali's cock, his walls gripping tight around her rod to milk it for cum, wanting her deep inside of his greedy ass. She was intent on being balls deep in the sexy goth pokemon.

Maybe if he took it well she'd let him take her as well.

* * *

Jenna had started to accept what her new role seemed to be.

She still wasn't sure how she'd gotten to this mysterious house, nor where it began and ended. She could have been on the bottom floor of the fiftieth story high for all she knew.

But she knew one thing: She was a futa, and her body was practically build for pleasure, having the best of both sides of the coin.

She smiled at the though, embracing her role in this house as she began looking through the house not in search of escape, but in search of more ghost pokemon to play with. It didn't take her too long, as the pokemon were also looking for her.

Even after she'd begun looking for pokemon, she almost completely missed the next one. In her defence, the Cofagrigus didn't look very much like a pokemon when it was in stealth mode, appearing to be just a golden coffin leaning against the wall, and as obvious as it seemed, it sort of blended into the clutter in this house.

She realized what it was immediately when she felt the shadowy hands that had reached out from it wrap around her and pull her in, groping her body aggressively even before she was pulled into the coffin body.

This rose more than a few questions for her about how the species' bodies worked, though they were all forgotten when Jenna felt the shadowy hands-among other ghostly body parts, begin pleasing almost every part of her body at once.

* * *

Alex was stretching herself out.

Stretching her limbs out rather, not stretching out like the Druddigon had done to her the day previous.

Thankfully her body seemed to have more or less healed overnight; her pleasing tightness restored.

Said stretching had only been intended to get her legs feeling right again, as they were sore from yesterday's rutting, but as she was starked naked and posing in the sun, glistening with sweat to make her look like some sort of beautiful hermaphroditic seductress, the stretching attracted another pokemon.

Alex hoped that the Flygon would be gentler with her than the Druddigon had been, but it seemed its species was more keen on taking submissive roles during sex; or at least its female members did.

She smiled at this, drawing the dragon type into a gentle kiss before she laid down on the ground, tail moving out of the way for her.

Licking her lips, Alex lined up to the Flygon's slit, thrusting in hard. Due mostly to the size difference, she wasn't very tight around Alex's member, but she was still wonderfully warm around it, and still seemed to groan in delight at the feeling.

Alex pumped her hips, hoping she could give the dragon girl a good time.

* * *

Even as eager as he was for fun with the pokemon of the rough terrain plains, he still needed to wait and psyche himself up before he could approach the Donphan.

He wasn't sure if the ground type was male or female, but he was sure it was going to be a rather rough experience either way. Once the shemale had gathered his nerve, he began to approach the Donphan.

The ground type noticed him straight away and hurried towards him as though swept up by a heat; which was perhaps what was actually happening. Jack squeaked nervously, expecting the Donphan to slam into him.

Thankfully it came to a stop in front of him instead, using its trunk to knock him to the ground. Jack sighed, spreading his legs in case the Donphan was male. As it happened, she was a female, and moved on top of him-thankfully not attempting to fully drop her weight onto him-and lowered her hips.

Jack groaned as his length was engulfed by the large pokemon's pussy. He supposed this wasn't nearly as bad as he'd been expecting; at least until she got more into it, hips grinding down hard, practically fucking Jack into the dirt.

Unknown to Jack, a male Donphan-one who's hardon would have been rather shocking even to other members of his species-approached for his turn when the female was done.

* * *

Casey had just been starting to open up fully to the idea of the legendary fucking within the trap room being fun instead of a nightmare. Even the rough drilling from the three hounds the day before hadn't been terrible despite the intense full body soreness it left.

But he knew the moment he opened his eyes and saw the three legendaries in the room with him that it was not gonna be a good day. Regirock, Registeel, and Regice stood around him, frighteningly oversized members made of their respective elements standing at attention.

Casey didn't think they were even real members, just elemental dildos that they'd summoned for the purpose of fucking Casey into a puddle on the floor; which they of course immediately did. The stone cock was the worst.

Registeel's metal cock was smooth as it hammered hard into the cunt boy's asshole, and though it was extremely cold, Regice's member was at least confined for the moment to Casey's throat. But Regirock had decided to ram his jagged, solid stone cock into Casey's cunt.

He squirmed between the three of them as they drilled him, their movements mechanical, non-passionate as they fucked him, which somehow just added another layer of pain to it.

Casey would have to remember not to be so optimistic in future.


	7. Day 6

_Day 6_

Kali hadn't even thought to visit the town's fountain.

The psychic/water type had completely slipped her mind until she stumbled upon it by mistake and found herself looking at a female Slowbro attempting to rhythmically jill herself off on the edge of the fountain.

Kali smiled, sauntering over to the Slowbro (a rather unfortunate species name for the female members of it Kali supposed), member slowly starting to harden as she ogled her plump body. Kali started to understand the appeal of bigger boned individuals as she reached the Slowbro, hands starting to knead her soft body.

The Slowbro didn't seem surprised nor offended, lifting her shell tail and parting her legs further. Kali positioned them, standing in the water of the fountain and bending the Slowbro girl over it, thrusting into her cunt.

She moaned as she pumped her hips, and for a few moments worried that perhaps her length was small by Slowbro standards, as she didn't seem to be reacting.

Instead, it turned out to be a result of the Slowbro, while quicker than the Slowpoke, having a slow reaction time. Within moments she was moaning from the feeling of the penetration despite it having happening almost two minutes ago.

Grinning, Kali pulled out and rammed into the Slowbro's ass, wanting to see how long she could go before she noticed.

* * *

Jenna genuinely didn't know if the plant filled room she'd found herself in now was the same one where she'd been surprise pounced by the Trevenant.

She figured it had to be, as the odds of the house having to rooms inexplicably filled with plants weren't very high, but none of the plants appeared to be the same. She shrugged, figuring it didn't matter.

She was starting to suspect that the rooms, halls, everything about the house, changed and moved around to direct Jenna towards whichever pokemon was horny. This in mind, she walked through the room, waiting for the ghost to grab her.

She felt proud of herself for practically sensing it before the Gourgeist grabbed onto her, pulling her by her long pink hands in. Vines began stretching out from the ghost plant, ensnaring Jenna and pulling her by her hips to force her cock into the Gourgeist's pussy.

She moaned happily as she felt it inside, Jenna grunting from the rough movement and letting the pokemon move her hips by force. Her moans began to join the Gourgeist's as she felt her vines stretch down to her pussy.

She started thrusting her hips, wanting to be deeper inside the Gourgeist, who seemed surprised that she was so willing.

Grinning, she released the vine bindings; deciding to use all of them on the futa's pussy.

* * *

Alex had traveled across the rocky terrain for the entire day.

He was almost surprised when he got to sundown without any pokemon appearing to root him. Disappointed almost. He sat down against the stone wall of a cave he'd found to sleep in for the night.

For the first time this week, he'd not had his sexual needs sated throughout the day, and so resolved to take care of it himself.

One hand moved to his length to stroke while the other moved to his pussy, but he'd barely been going for a minute when he heard sounds from inside the cave. The Dragonite came into the light, his own stiffness in full view.

Alex gave him a grin, beckoning him over. After a little shifting around, they found a position they could agree on; the Dragonite on his back with Alex on top of him, the two wrapping their lips around each other's members.

Alex sucked eagerly as he thrust into the Dragonite's throat, reaching down to gently toy with his scaly balls. The Dragonite moaned around Alex's cock, sucking harder as he reached up to do the same to him.

Alex took this as a challenge, his finger moving down between the Dragonite's cheeks, not knowing that once it pushed inside, it would mean war.

* * *

Jack's body was still sore from the fun with the Donphans yesterday.

As good as it had been at the time, he was having a hard time walking now. He could still walk at least, though he doubted he'd need to for very long; it seemed that if he couldn't make it to a pokemon to have fun with, one would spawn from the ether around him for a rough rooting.

Testing this theory, Jack resolved to just lay back and relax his body. Sure enough, his nap only lasted about an hour before he felt a rough, metallic cock ram into his unguarded cunt. He moaned as the sharp edges of the Skarmory's body poked him as he thrust into Jack.

The shemale groaned at the feeling of it, hips bucking against Skarmory to help him work his length deeper into his body. His own length began to harden from the pleasure, and began swinging back and forth with the force of the Skarmory's thrusts.

Feeling it rub against him, the Skarmory leaned over more so the his body would rub Jack's length as he hammered harder into him, a groaning escaping his beak as he got closer. Jack shuddered, unsure how the cum from an avian pokemon would feel.

He was eager to find out though.

* * *

If he'd been wary before, Casey was outright frightened of what could and would happen to him while he was in this mysterious room of forced pokephilic sex with legendaries.

Rough as everything up to now had been, it had still been at least possible. He was not sure the same could be said for the pokemon his eyes opened up to that day. Heatran didn't give any warning.

The moment it was aware Casey was conscious, he pinned Casey down on his stomach, cock slamming into the C-boy's tight pussy.

Casey shrieked in pain, both because the strength of the legendary hilted the entire long length inside of him in the single movement, and because, unsurprisingly, Heatran's cock was the hottest thing Casey had ever felt in his life, and he worried he was being badly burned inside.

Much as he'd gotten conditioned to expect pain from sex he still wanted to be capable of enjoying it in the future. He'd be completely healed in his sleep of course, as the researchers needed his body in peak condition to gain the proper data, especially for the final day.

But of course, Casey didn't know that, so when he felt the literal boiling hot cum pumping into him, the first of several climaxes through the day (he'd lose count at twelve and lose consciousness at twenty) he worried this would be the last time he'd have any feeling in his lower body.


	8. Day 7

_Day 7_

Kali sighed when she woke up and started looking around.

She knew that this was her last day in this place. She supposed she would just have to make the most of it.

She didn't waste any time looking for the pokemon she'd be rooting today, and after only an hour or so of wandering around the empty town, she found the two of them at the gate leading out of the town.

Two Meowstic, one male, the other female; through Kali couldn't for the life of her tell which was which despite the different coloration. After a little inspection (which was Kari's word for shameless fondling the two pokemon) she determined that the blue was the male and white was the female.

The psychics seemed unfazed by her groping, though the moment she was done she found herself pressed against the ground on her back. She wasn't able to move, the psychic power from the Meowstic keeping her locked in place. The two feline psychics began having their way with Kali's body.

The male laid down on top of her, using her soft breasts as a pillow, his feet moving to her length. Kali moaned as his soft furred feet began working along his length, the female attempting to take both of the dick girl's balls into her mouth. It took her a few tries but eventually she had them both, and sucked for dear life.

Kali groaned loudly, attempting to thrust against the male's feet, but unable to as she was held in place. She was a rather dominant person, but she had to admit, there was something about being in this submissive position that had her member leaking pre like a facet.

Or maybe that was just the male Meowstic's fancy footwork mixed with the wonderful feeling of the female's mouth around her sac. She came much faster than she'd been expecting to, her thick seed spurting over her own cock.

The male continued stroking, using his toes to rub the cum along Kali's length like lube. The two got up and changed positions, the female lowering herself onto Kali's cock as the male lined his own up to Kali's ass. She whimpered, her ass actually virgin.

Said anal virginity was taken quite roughly by the male Meowstic as the female bounced her hips hard, riding her hard. Her expression didn't change as she rode despite the pleasure she was clearly feeling.

The dick girl's cock throbbed hard inside of the female, her ass clenching tight around the male's member, her body unused to this kind of pleasure.

Kali took the female's blank expression as a challenge, her teeth gritting to hold her climax back. Her current life goal was seeing both these Meowstic mind broken and full of cum.

It would probably take more resilient than anything Kali had done before in her life, but if it meant seeing intense ahego grins on these two psychics, it would be well worth the pain in her balls, and almost more satisfying as the pent up load they'd both be filled with.

* * *

Jenna wasn't sure what it was, but something felt different about the day when she woke up.

She couldn't put her finger on it, and so shrugged it off and started her now routine search around the house. This time though she found something she'd never found in the mysterious haunted house before: a door.

It was almost certainly the way out of the house, and Jenna took its sudden presence as a sign that it was time to leave the place. A bit upset with this as she was, she supposed it had to be done. She'd have to deal with the guards though.

Standing in front of the door, Jenna found the last two ghost types she would have to pleasure; Golurk and a Mismagius. The former was expressionless, though its stone pillar of a cock spoke for itself.

The latter held a seductive grin, beckoning Jenna closer with her ghostly appendages.. Jenna faced them with a smile, saunting over to the two of them with confidence.

She moved onto her knees in front of the Golurk, taking its intimidatingly large member in her hands and beginning to stroke it (unable to fully wrap around it even with both hands).

She wrapped her lips around the tip of the ghost type's cock and began sucking on it as she stroked, feeling the Mismagius happily doing the same thing to her. How precisely she was able to from such an angle, Jenna wasn't sure until she remembered the ghost type's ability to pass through solid objects; the Mismagius was literally sucking her off through the floor.

Jenna's hips thrust gently against the other ghost's mouth as her own got more aggressive with the Golurk's.

Once it was reasonably slicked up from saliva and pre, she got up to move to the real fun. The Golurk lifted her up, her back against the stone ghost's back as she was lowered onto its monster of a cock.

As it pushed inside of her pussy, the Mismagius lowered herself onto Jenna's. Jenna wondered if she was trying to help alleviate the pain, or if it was just her wanting her pleasure as well.

Either way, the Golurk began to thrust its hips up, forcing its cock to stretch Jenna's pussy powerfully, and force her own cock deeper into the more feminine spirit currently riding her cock.

The long arm like spectral pieces hanging from the Mismagius' hat reached out to grope Jenna's breasts as she rode her, finding Jenna's tits to be extremely sensitive.

Grinning, she decided to make good use of this weakness; as it would make her squeeze tighter around the Golurk's cock to milk it.

Jenna's member was already starting to throb within Mismagius' pussy, her own gripping like a vice around the Golurk's literal rock solid cock, but her smile never wavered, the pain eclipsed now by the pleasure; overwhelming though it was.

No matter what had happened, she was glad that she'd been brought here, for the first time in her life, she felt glad and proud to be a futa.

* * *

As much fun as Alex had been having over the week, home was really starting to call out.

Alex really had had enough of whatever had happened. Unfortunately, the way out of this land wasn't exactly easy to see.

Thoughts of what had happened for Alex to have appeared here in the first place once again returned to the forefront of Alex's mind.

Perhaps it was some sort of Mystery Dungeon scenario Alex thought, or perhaps the longest wet dream ever experienced by any human being ever. Alex didn't have any better explanations.

Didn't seem plausible though, as physical hunger and thirst did still seem to be affecting Alex, and would be a big issue if not dealt with rather soon.

Thankfully, after about an hour or two of wandering through the mountainous terrain, Alex found herself a pair of dragon types not only friendly, but willing to help: a Hydreigon and a Deino. Their genders weren't immediately obvious, though Alex didn't exactly have any room to talk on that one.

Alex happily accepted the ride from the multi-headed dragon type, the first evolution holding on by the tail as the Hydreigon flew Alex to a large gate that marked the end of the untamed territory.

They didn't fly Alex all the way there though, stopping a little ways away from it. Alex could guess the reason; they wanted a little payment.

After some looking, it became clear that the Hydreigon was a male, and the Deino a female. At her instruction, the Deino laid down on her back, letting Alex move down and eat her out.

She moaned happily as she felt Alex's tongue working inside of her, moaning louder when Alex's moans began vibrating her pussy. Said moaning same from the Hydreigon making use of his two extra mouths.

Both had been moved down between Alex's legs while Alex worked on the Deino's cunt, one of them starting to eat her out, the other taking Alex's balls into its mouth and starting to suck on them hard. Alex groaned, tongue stirring the Deino harder. Alex managed to get dragon type off before cumming, painting the ground beneath them.

The Deino got back up onto her fours, letting Alex get lined up to her pussy as the Hydreigon lined himself up to Alex's pussy as his arms reached around.

The two extra heads began sucking on Alex's nipples as he thrust into Alex, pushing Alex's cock into the Deino. Alex moaned out happily, barely even feeling the need for any hip movement, just letting the Hydreigon's thrusts work for both of them.

It was an effective strategy, and soon Alex was balls deep inside of the Deino, who was moaning out in delight at the powerful fucking; the angle of which was drilling her into the ground. Soon after, Alex was taking the Hydregion's cock equally deep, balls tightening as an explosive climax brewed within.

Alex moaned out, but held it in, planning on holding it in until it couldn't be held back anymore. It was gonna be one hell of a final burst.

* * *

Jack gave a sigh as he got up and started his last walk through the rough terrain.

He'd been keeping track of the days, and knew that today would be the last day he would be allowed to remain here.

He knew it was inevitable, he had to return to his life at some point, but he could enjoy the last day while it was still here. He took off running, looking for his final round.

Some time later, Jack grinned happily when he found his last pokemon lovers for the experiment. The Rhydon and Fearow, the former male and the latter female, were waiting by the edge of the rough terrain. Jack had never taken anything as large as a Rhydon, and while the female Donphan had been highly aggressive, on balance, the Fearow was likely even more aggressive.

This would be a challenge.

The shemale took a breath to steel himself, and ran forward to take the two of them. Thankfully for Jack's body, the two of them didn't try using him as the same time. The Fearow flew over fire, pinning Jack on his back and slamming herself down on his cock.

She let out an avian squaking moan as she began riding him with reckless abandon. The speed and force with which her hips moved was more than Jack had ever felt, creating so much friction Jack feared she'd start a fire.

Thankfully not, though his skin was poked hard by the pokemon's rough feathers, leaving several small spots of bleeding. It was hard to focus on this though, what with his cock being milked by her riding.

Slightly less easy to ignore was the fact that his legs were already starting to go numb by the time the first round of climaxes hit the two of them, were asleep by the time the Fearow was starting to get tired, and in a coma by the time she finally dismounted. She tried to fly off, but was too full of cum, and had to leave on foot.

The Rhydon approached the stationary shemale, grinning as his cock, throbbing hard from the show, lined up to Jack's pussy. Jack bit his lip as the Rhyhorn thrust forward, reaching out and pulling on his hips for force his cock deeper into his shemale pussy. It clenched tight around his thick beast of a cock, milking him like the slut he currently felt like.

Jack's face was little more than a fucked silly grin of pleasure as the ground type rammed into him harder, wanting desperately to have his cock sheathed inside of Jack, to use to cute shemale like a cock sleeve for his entire length.

Whether or not this was actually physically possible, Jack wasn't sure; but the Rhyhorn seemed more than eager to figure it out for him.

It wasn't the inhumanly powerful drilling of his cunt that worried Jack though.

No, it was the inhumanly sized load of cum that awaited him at the end of this fucking that worried him, unsure his body could take it.

* * *

Even without knowing anything about the seven day limit of the experiment, Casey still felt that, if today wasn't the end of whatever was happening to him, it was at least some sort of special event.

Or at least he severely hoped so considering the amount of pokemon in the room with him when he opened his eyes. Keldeo, Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion; the Swords of Justice.

If this many at once was going to become a regular thing, than all hope was lost as far as he was concerned, so he belief that this was the final task for him was one he needed to believe. The Swords went to work right away, giving their youngest the first go at Casey.

Keldeo evidently didn't see any point in getting himself lubed up before entering, and instead just slammed his length into Casey right out of the gate.

In the young Sword's defense, he was the smallest of the males there; though if anything that only made things worse considering his rod was still nearly the size of Casey's arm.

Casey screamed out from the feeling of the painful entry, Keldeo not listening to it as his hips pumped back and forth, enjoying the feeling of Casey's tight cunt around his cock.

Virizion either grew tired of listening to Casey or just grew impatient of waiting for her turn, as Casey's cries were cut off by the female Sword's hips dropping onto his face, pressing her pussy against it. Knowing this probably wouldn't stop until they'd all cum, Casey forced his tongue into Virizion's cunt and began eating for all he was worth.

She moaned happily, Keldeo picking up the pace as he got closer, hammering into Casey's pussy like a cheap toy before pumping it full to the brim with a single load.

He slid out, Terrakion's much larger length lining up and ramming into Casey's cunt in place of Keldeo's. In truth it wasn't the length that made it hurt, only two or three inches longer than Keldeo. But the girth… Casey felt like he was being apart.

It became harder to focus on moving his tongue inside of Virizion's pussy, but when he didn't her hips bucked painfully to get his attention and force him to keep going. Virizion and Terrakion used the cunt boy together, letting out a shared groan of pleasure as they came together, drenching Casey from one end and overflowing his pussy with seed on the other.

As they moved back, Cobalion placed a hoof on Casey's stomach, pushing down slowly to help push the excess seed out of his body. Once enough was out, the final Sword moved to line himself up.

Casey nearly passed out from just the sight of Cobalion's cock. It made Keldeo look like an inch long, and made Terrakion look paper thin. The largest legendary cock he'd ever taken lined up to Casey's cunt, prepared to see if it would break.

Casey let out a prayer to Arceus that he would at least survive.

* * *

Epilogue

All four participants of the final experiment were safely retrieved from where they'd been placed, all given healing for any damage they may have received, so any stretching or breaking that would have occurred was undone, allowing their bodies to return to normal.

This was a great relief to Casey, though it didn't stop him bitch slapping every scientist he locked eyes with on his way out of the facility. Rumor has it he became the first parent of a legendary anthro cross breed.

Not exactly a rumor really, he very much did, having been knocked up during the seven days, though which legendary had knocked him up was unknown, a secret he protected heavily. He seemed to love his child, and raised the demi-legendary in secret.

Kali had needed to be physically removed from the territory, as she refused to stop fucking the two Meowstics until she'd completely drained her balls into them.

Considering both of them were already unconscious, faces frozen in expressions contorted by pleasure, they felt that she'd had enough. She'd rather been the reverse of Casey. Shortly after leaving the facility, three of the psychic types had reported given birth to anthro psychic types.

Kali had been allowed to return to the facility to be with her now large family; which only grew as she continued to find, fuck, and impregnate anything that stayed in the facility for too long, human scientists included.

Jenna had requested access to the haunted house, and after some legal negotiations, had been given the rights to enter the house for as long as she wanted, whenever she wanted. Any time she wasn't working or studying, she was lost within the haunted halls.

Jack was rather disappointed to have not knocked up any of the pokemon he'd been with after hearing what had happened with Kali and Casey, and threw himself even harder into his pokemon breeding studies.

This lead to him being the one to discover the evolutionary link between humans and pokemon, and it was his work-along with the data collected by the scientists who'd started the experiment-that lead to the creation of a breeding serum.

With it, any human could breed with any pokemon with an anthro child as the result. Alex simply continued traveling the many regions of the world after the experiment, a sense of adventure having been born from the days within the experiment.

Alex did also become one of the top ranked dragon type trainers in the region, doing well in the pokemon league, training as Lance's apprentice after settling in Kanto for sometime.

"And what of the data, do we have enough?" The female scientist asks, needing the info quickly before Kali noticed she'd left the facility. She wouldn't get her turn on Kali's cock as a punishment if Kali noticed.

"More than enough hon." The androgynous scientist answered with a smile, "Even if we hadn't, Jack's research would have filled in any of the gaps."

"Then we're ready." The male scientist said, "Contact Giovanni."

* * *

 **And now with female, male, and alts covered, the Seven Days trilogy is finished!**

 **I may one day provide answers to that ending bit, though honestly I doubt anyone cares.**

 **In the meantime, let me know in the reviews if you liked this story or not. If the former, let me know who's path was your favorite. If the latter, let me know why.**

 **Funny to think this all started from me finding the original Seven Days story from Lixie Lorn. There hasn't been a Lost Stories entry since then, probably because I haven't actually read any fanfiction in almost a year, lol.**

 **Either way, let me know what other pokemon ideas you'd like to see, have any unfinished stories from others you'd like to see finished, or if you remotely care about the ending, lol.**

 **Also no, I'll not be doing a pokemon brothel chapter for this story, 1. Because this was already a pokemon lemon heavy story and 2. Because of the extra brothel chapters I did for the Month of Futa.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
